A New Kink
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: Harry has a sudden fascination with a tap dancer. Draco is about to find out why. Takes place the Summer of '98, after they've graduated.


**Warnings:** leather, toys and voyeuristic tendencies...**LEAVE NOW IF THIS BOTHERS YOU!**

**Disclaimer:** The boys belong to JKR. "Feet of Flames" belongs to Michael Flatley. The plot is all mine.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long back story. I needed to do it to explain how Draco and Harry came to be together. And this little ditty is based on my current obsession with "Lord of the Dance" and Michael Flatley.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, tired and exhausted from his first full day of Auror training, Apparated home, ready to relax in peace and quiet. 

He appeared just outside the shimmering wards of the rebuilt Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow. Harry had wanted to rebuild and live here when they left school. Draco had minded at first, but as time wore on, he thought it ideal because it wasn't that far from The Ministry. Plus, the thought of living at Malfoy manor turned his stomach and he couldn't see him and Harry renting a flat somewhere.

* * *

Some still couldn't believe that Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, had essentially shacked up with Draco Malfoy, Death Eater son. They assumed it was a spur-of-the-moment decision on Harry's part, convinced he had somehow "lured" Draco away from Voldemort's clutches. And he didn't deny or refute their statements. The only opinions that mattered were of his family and friends. 

The truth was, Harry and Draco had been together since their 6th year. Harry had caught up with Draco and Professor Snape about 2 days after Snape had killed Dumbledore. He surprised them both when he told them he had gotten a letter after Dumbledore's funeral from Dumbledore himself explaining why he'd essentially asked Snape to end his life, exonerating the man for his "murder". Snape gained a new respect for Harry that day. Draco simply stared at the man, trying to fight his developing feelings of love and affection that had started their 4th year when he'd seen Harry cry over Cedric Diggory's body.

And then Harry had looked at Draco and said 2 words that captured Draco's heart forever.

"_I'm sorry._" And he held his hand out, much like Draco had done their 1st year. Draco didn't shake his hand. Instead he launched himself at his dark-haired God and kissed him, hard. Harry kissed him right back and Draco's fate was sealed.

* * *

He stepped through the wards and looked at the row of flowers lining the walkway. 

"Lilacs need some water." he thought to himself as he stepped into the hall. He could hear the television going in the living room and frowned at the music blaring from that direction. He could feel a headache forming at his temple.

He took off his work robes and draped them over the chair in the hall for Dobby to clean later. He headed for the living room, intent on yelling at Harry to turn it down. And stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him.

Harry was lying on his back in the middle of the floor, naked. And not just naked. Naked and wanking. And with a large dildo hanging from his backside.

Draco felt the saliva dry up in his throat as he took in the scene of his lover. He looked at the television. There was a leather-clad man tap dancing across the screen. Then he spotted a DVD box on the coffee table: "Michael Flatley's Feet of Flames".

His eyes slowly went back to Harry, who had his eyes closed and was stroking himself slow. He didn't even seem to realize Draco was in the room.

Draco was rooted to the spot as he watched Harry's free hand slide down around his thigh and wrap around the dildo, pushing it in and pulling it out as slow as he was stroking his cock. His cock was glistening with pre-cum, more pooling at the tip and spilling over when his fist was drawn upward. Draco bit his lip to keep from moaning and alerting Harry to his presence. His own hands, idle before, now found themselves removing his pants and boxers, leaving him in only his shirt. He watched Harry play with himself, his own hand around his erection.

Harry's strokes began to speed up as did the hand around the dildo. Draco felt his breath catch as he watched and stroked. He tried to match his strokes with Harry's own until they seemed to blend.

The only sounds in the room were the music coming from the TV, flesh slapping against flesh, Harry's frantic moans as he neared his climax and Draco's own panting.

Harry shoved one last time and screamed Draco's name as he came hard, managing to get spunk all over his face, hair, the TV and the wall behind it. That did it for Draco and he came not a second later, all over his hand and the back of the couch he was standing behind.

When he managed to catch his breath and open his eyes, he was shocked to see that Harry was staring at him, a smirk on his face.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Draco demanded.

"See that guy on TV?"

"The bloke in the skin-tight leather?"

"Uh-huh." Draco looked up at the TV again. The guy now had his shirt off.

"He's not bad looking." Draco admitted.

"Too bad he's straight." Harry grinned. Draco looked at him.

"Then what's all this then?"

"I was picturing you in those skin tight leather pants." There was a wicked gleam in his eye, the kind of gleam that always did something funny to Draco's insides. He noticed his cock was becoming hard again. Harry sat up on one elbow, stroking his own hardening flesh.

"Really?" Draco grinned, slowly removing his shirt.

"Yes." Harry smiled. Draco moved toward Harry and knelt on the floor beside him.

"What makes you think I'd want to mash my body into something like that?" he purred, stroking his hand down Harry's sweaty chest, pausing to pinch his nipples.

"Because then I'd get the distinct pleasure of ripping them from your body when I suck your cock." Harry dared to reply. Draco pulled the dildo from Harry's body and plunged his own hard length in, causing Harry to fall back with a tortured groan of pleasure.

* * *

And wouldn't you know...a week later, Draco came home from work wearing tight leather pants while Harry was making dinner. 

Dinner got burnt and the house nearly caught fire before Dobby had sense enough to fix it.

-Fin-


End file.
